Music Challenge
by Horus.Potter
Summary: Harry Potter Music Challenge!   Short little drabbles based on random songs.  It's a writers block challenge activity. All different pairings and different characters.  Full rules inside.


Disclaimer: I do not own HP nor do I own any of the lovely songs you are about to get stuck in your head.

**Harry Potter Music Challenge: **

It's about that time when my muse decides to leave me so I do silly challenges like THE MUSIC CHALLENGE.

Choose a genre/show/book/movie to focus on

Put your iPod/iPhone/iTunes/Pandora etc on shuffle

Write as much as you can while the song is on about what comes to your mind (pertaining to said chosen genre from step 1) until the song is over. You must stop writing when the song ends!

Beat writers block!

**We Are Who We Are – Ke$ha (I think the technical title is We R Who We R)**

Hermione was enjoying the Yule ball more than she'd enjoyed almost any other Hogwarts function. She was dancing with one of the most typically attractive guys – and world renowned Quidditch player! She felt gorgeous. The night was going perfectly. She figured anything could happen right now and she'd be okay with it. If she could just hold onto this feeling.

**Still Doll – Kanon Wakeshima**

Severus looked at the calendar. It was October 31st. He hated this day more than almost any other. It was the day Lily… well. It didn't matter anyway. His thoughts consumed him as he stared at the date. He would never be able to move on if he didn't try. But how could he try? He stared at the date. What was the good in moving on anyway?

"Severus. The feast." Dumbledore smiled knowingly.

He looked at the calendar once more and departed the silent room.

**Harry Potter in 99 Seconds – Jon Cozart**

Harry had a flash of his life. All his years at Hogwarts. How much he had accomplished and what he had done. How many times should he have been expelled? It was mind boggling. He thought that this might be the end, this final duel with Voldemort.

He wouldn't let this be the end.

**S&M – Rihanna**

Harry had never thought to try anything… dirty. But now that he was it was kind of exciting. He looked around at the sex cave him and his partner had created. He was on his knees, his body sore in a good way. He thought that perhaps he could get used to this painful torture.

**Somewhere Only We Know – Keane**

Ginny took Harry's hand, leading him to the grounds. She walked him across to the quiet recesses at the edge of the grounds. It was quiet despite the devastation.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Ginny…" he couldn't say it, not now, not so close to the end.

Voldemort waited.

Ginny pressed her lips to his. They had a moment. Fleeting. But I was theirs.

**Damaged – Danity Kane**

Cho stared at Harry determinedly. They weren't off to the best start. The tragic death of Cedric had left her feeling sad, crumbled really, and needy. Harry loved her – well, liked her a whole lot – so he could fix her. She was sure of it.

Harry didn't seem to be interested in the romantic atmosphere of the café, or the fact that it was Valentine's day but Cho knew that he could fix her. He had to.

**Love You Like a Love Song – Selena Gomez**

Ginny didn't like to be sappy – having six older brothers had made her kind of tough and resilient to girly things like fluff, and cuteness. But when Harry was around she felt queasy. She melted. She felt girly.

She was mad about him. Insane. She thought about him all the time. Doodled his name in the margins of her parchment. She felt like a love-struck girl, all cheesy cliché and nonsense.

She sighed, looking into his bright emerald green eyes. She loved him.

**Even Though – Darren Criss**

Ron stared at Hermione, how had he never thought about it? Looking at her in her Yule Ball dress he realized he was in love with her. He thought he might have known it all along but looking at her smile. Seeing her, he knew.

Watching her stand up to Umbridge. Watching the way her eyes lit up with fire and passion at doing the right thing, even if it meant breaking about fifty school rules. Fighting in the Ministry, and standing up for justice. He knew.

Being with Lav and having it not feel as right as when he was with Hermione. That was the final push. He knew then for sure.

**Kick It Up a Notch (Reprise) – Starship (Brian Holden)**

Voldemort stared out at all of the Hogwarts students and teachers, preparing their school for battle. He laughed once a barking laugh.

Oh how he would enjoy this slaughter.

**Somebody to Love – Justin Bieber. **

Harry watched Ginny with Dean. He couldn't handle it. he was Harry freakin' Potter. He should have girls lining up for him. But even if all the Romilda Vane's of the world wanted him it didn't matter. They weren't Ginny.

All the fame and money in the world wouldn't win him Ginny. He stared hungrily at her. He'd do anything for her. Just to be loved back by her. Just to love her.


End file.
